SuPerMan DIOS del SEXO
by Pretty Girls Make GravesLoMy
Summary: Solo basto una broma por teléfono, un cena y una imaginación sin limites, para desatar una loca historia de Lujuria y pasión entre dos polos opuestos. ONE-SHOT/Edward&Bella.


_**_**Historia escrita por: Gianna Milena y Red Reaper Lomy Adictalfanfic. **_**_

_**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son de la saga crepúsculo, propiedad de Stephenie Meyer . Nosotras solo nos dedicamos a jugar con ellos a nuestro antojo.**_

_**POV Bella**_

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos más cercanos me llaman Bella, tengo veinte años y vivo hace dos años sola en la ciudad de nueva York. ¡ja!... sí, una mierda de ciudad, para el trabajar que tengo.

Pero como sea, aquí estoy, en un nuevo día infeliz, sentada en mi escritorio y aburriéndome, cómo una mierda en mi trabajo como telefonista de menú Express.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí! ¡Odio mi jodido trabajo! pero como por ahora es mi único ingreso económico, para pagar mi departamento, tendré que mamarmelas cómo estúpida y esperar que el jodido teléfono suene para tomar un pedido.

Y así fue, ya que mientras garabateaba cosas estúpidas en una hoja de papel, el dichoso teléfono sonó, sacándome de mi entretención máximo en esta oficina de mierda.

—Buenas noches, menú express, habla Isabella— dije con mi mejor tono cordial, tenía que parecer feliz al dar un servicio, en especial en este trabajo donde monitoreaban cada llamado que entraba.

—Buenas noches Isabela, quisiera hacer un pedido del restaurante La Pizza nostra— dijo una voz baja y sensual. ¿Sería malo si guardaba sus datos en mi memoria y lo vigilara luego como una psicópata? Si, probablemente eso sería poco ético, pero no le haría daño a nadie, excepto a mi nula vida romántica, solo me serviría para recordarme que seguía estando sola en esta enorme cuidad.

—Me da su dirección por favor— le pedí tratando de concentrarme nuevamente en el pedido que debía tomar.

—Estoy en el hotel Holiday Inn, en Lafayette St Reet, ciento treinta y ocho, habitación doscientos cuatro— parecía estarse riendo de un chiste, pero yo no le veía la menor gracia. Probablemente era uno de esos hombres ricos que les causaba gracias que alguien trabajara en un call center de comida y ganara una miseria. ¡Idiota!

—¿Su nombre?— estuve a punto de preguntarle enfadada, pero me recordé que necesitaba el trabajo para poder pagar mi departamento.

—Superman— dijo serio. ¿Había oído mal? ¿O realmente el muy idiota me estaba tomando el pelo y solo quería ofrecerme una cuantiosa suma de dinero por acostarme con él? ¡Otro no, por favor! Ya había sucedido muchas veces, hombres asquerosos y bañados en dinero me llamaban para eso, ¡¿acaso nadie creía que una mujer podía tener un trabajo decente?

—Perdón…— susurre haciéndome la sorda.

— ¡Qué ineficiente señorita!— exclamó enfadado. — ¿Acaso está burlándose de mi nombre? Espero que no sea así, porque soy una de los hombres más poderoso de este país— la amenaza explícita quedó flotando frente al computador.

—No señor, claro que no, solo que no oí su nombre, una interferencia en la línea, me temo— mentí descaradamente.

—Bueno, en ese caso, soy superman— ¿Y si realmente se llamara así? No, eso sería imposible.

— Su apellido señor, por favor— mi voz fue trémula, no quería caer en una estúpida broma, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a perder un cliente. De todas formas, había cientos de nombres raros en el mundo, pensándolo bien, superman no parecía tan descabellado.

—Superman dios del sexo— dijo serio.

Casi me pongo a gritarle por el teléfono cuando oí su apellido ¿qué se creía esta gente? ¿Qué yo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para sus estupideces? ¡Idiota bastardo!

—Señor Superman, lamento mucho informarle que esta es una empresa sería, si quiere eso tipo de servicios le recomiendo llame a la recepción de su hotel y pida un número de teléfono de algún lugar que pueda satisfacer sus necesidades, acá no podemos— quería gritarle, ¡claro que quería gritarle! Pero para mí puta desgracia no podía, ni siquiera, aunque me gritara puta en la cara, no, nunca podía perder la compostura.

—Vamos, sé que esta noche no tienes nada que hacer, también sé que necesitas el dinero, además, no te estoy pidiendo ningún sacrificio, de hecho, creo que realmente lo disfrutarías.

—Espero haberle ayudado, adiós— dije cortando la comunicación y poniéndome de pie. Camine rápidamente hasta la cocina de la empresa y me tome un vaso de agua mientras me afirmaba de la encimera y trataba de tranquilizarme.

—Isabella— gritó Angela, mi compañera de trabajo, desde la sala de teléfonos. –Te llama un cliente, dice que le acabas de cortar la llamada— ¡Ah, mi sangre hervía!

—Pásame la llamada a la cocina, por favor— le pedí girándome hasta el teléfono que estaba empotrado en la pared y levantándolo.

—Señorita Isabella— me saludo la voz burlona.

—Mire— le dije a punto de mandarlo a la misma mierda. –Me importa un pito si es Superman, Batman, Gatubela o el mismo Jesús…— gracias a Dios estaba en la cocina, de otra forma me despedirían por esto. — ¡no me voy a acostar con usted! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! Así que deje de insistir, eso no sucederá— iba a cortar el teléfono cuando oí su voz gritando mi nombre.

—¿Y aceptarías una cena?

—¿Qué espera señor? ¿Qué por tener dinero yo caiga rendida a sus pies?—

—No Isabella, solo esperaba que quisieras salir a cenar con un compañero de trabajo— su tono de voz cambio, dejo de estar tensionado y pude reconocer al dueño.

—Edward Cullen— susurré como si de un insulto se tratara. —¡¿Te parece esto muy gracioso?—

—Claro que sí— dijo carcajeándose. El estúpidamente guapo compañero de trabajo nunca antes me había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera cuando coincidíamos en los pasillos. –te hubieras oído, estoy seguro que de haberme podido matar, lo habrías hecho— seguía pareciendo de lo más divertido, pero cada una de sus risas me hacían odiarlo más. Que fuese el hombre más deseado que conocía no le daba ningún derecho a hacer eso tipo de estupideces.

—Créeme que si apareces por aquí aún podría matarte, más te vale no volver a molestarme en lo que te queda de vida.

—Vamos Isabella, fue solo una pequeña broma…

—¡¿Una broma? Si a ti te parece entretenido llamarme a mi trabajo para hacerme perder el tiempo, pues no tenemos el mismo concepto de entretención— definitivamente el tipo solo tenía belleza, porque cerebro, estaba segura que no.

—Ah, tranquila, lamento si mi inocente broma te hizo enfadar, de todas formas quería conversar contigo, pensé que una broma rompería el hielo entre nosotros.

—Mira Edward, entre nosotros nunca ha habido nada, ni siquiera hielo— eso definitivamente lo había dicho la mujer despechada que llevaba dentro.

—Eso no es problema, yo puedo hacer que haya algo bastante grande entre nosotros— su susurró lascivo hizo que mis estúpidas piernas temblaran ¿realmente había dicho lo que creí oír?

—¿Q—qué?— fue mi estúpido tartamudeo.

—¿Cenemos hoy?

El debate interno entre la Isabella buena y la mala comenzó. La primera me decía que no, ¡por supuesto que no! Después de lo que había hecho no debía ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, me decía que lo mandara a la mierda y colgara el teléfono de una vez por todas. Pero la Isabella mal, esa que solo dejaba salir en situaciones puntuales, estaba golpeando a mi lado bueno y lo tenía a punto del coma mientras me gritaba que le dijera que sí, que si alguien me invitaba a una cena no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad, menos con alguien que tenía fama de traerse cosas grandes entre manos, mejor dicho, entre sus pantalones.

Mi cordura se iba desvaneciendo y con un suspiro de rendición conteste.

—Salgo a las nueve, pásame a buscar— corté la comunicación y me serví otro vaso de agua. ¿Realmente le había dicho que sí? ¿Y si esto era solo una broma para seguirse burlando de mí? ¡Maldito idiota! Si esto era otra de sus estupideces, podría olvidarse que alguna vez tuvo bolas.

Volví a mi escritorio, me senté frente al computador y traté de terminar el último informe del día. Miles de números llenaron mi cabeza, las ganancias y las pérdidas del día comenzaron a desfilar en fila por mi mente, no me permitiría pensar en nada que no fuese mi trabajo, al menos hasta las nueve.

No había querido mirar el reloj ni una sola vez, pero supe que la hora había llegado cuando Angela se acercó a mí y me apretó los hombros.

—Nos vemos mañana Bella— dijo sonriendo y marcando su hora de salida.

Un suspiro ahogado se escapó de mis labios. Cerré los programas de mi computador y comencé guardar mis cosas en el bolso de mano. Puse cuidadosamente mis lentes dentro, mi celular y mi infaltable botella de agua. Me puse de pie tan lentamente como podía, me había prometido a mí misma no esperar por él, pero de todas formas hacía todo más lento, solo por si se atrasaba un poco. Era una idiota, pero eso no me hacía menos humana, lo deseaba, aunque solo fuera para soportar sus estupideces durante una hora, tenerlo frente a mi comiendo sería lo mejor del día.

Me puse el bolso al hombro y marqué mi hora de salida. Camine por el pasillo hacía la salida, contando los pasos, casi contando mis respiraciones y atrasarme tanto como fuese posible. Llegue a la puerta de entrada y me recordé a mi misma que él era un idiota si se perdía una cena conmigo. Mi frágil autoestima estaba a punto de caer a mis pies y quedarse ahí mirándome cuando su voz me saco de mis sombríos pensamientos.

—Muñeca— susurró desde su moto, sacándose el casco y dejando su cabello cobrizo completamente revuelto y sexy.

—No soy tu muñeca— pero, ¡oh Dios! quería serlo, claro que quería serlo.

—Ah, no seas arisca, súbete aquí— apunto claramente a sus piernas, pero me hice la desentendida y me subí en la parte posterior de la motocicleta. Edward soltó una risa condenadamente sensual mientras me pasaba el casco. –Bueno, si quieres ir tú atrás, yo no tengo ningún problema—

—Solo conduce— le dije poniéndome el casco y aferrándome a su cintura. Podía sentir sus músculos tras la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Hubiese querido aprovecharme de la situación y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, pero el enorme casco no me permitía acercar nada más que mis manos a su estómago, no es que pudiera quejarme…

Edward estaciono la motocicleta y se sacó el casco. –Si quieres cenar deberías bajarte— un rubor vergonzoso recorrió mi rostro, pero no me había dado cuenta que aún seguía anclada a su piel hasta que él hablo. –Dame el casco— dijo estirando una mano hacía mí, aún sin bajarse de la motocicleta ni voltear a mirarme.

Me saqué el aparato y trate de ordenar mi cabello, pero al llevarlo suelto fue más difícil, parecía que las ondas oscuras tenían vida propia y no estaban dispuestas a dejarme ver decente.

—Me gusta tu cabello, muñeca— dijo Edward volteándose y tomando una hebra que caía sutilmente por mi cuello. Un leve, pero notorio estremecimiento, recorrió mi columna. –Y a ti parece gustarte esto— dijo haciendo girar mi cabello alrededor de su dedo.

—Ya déjalo, Cullen— tomé mi cabellos que él tomaba perezosamente entre los dedos y lo acomode detrás de mí oreja. –Si quieres cenas, pues hagámoslo, pero no te hagas el interesante conmigo, no te viene— me baje de la motocicleta y me acomode la cazadora de cuero.

—Siempre tan a la defensiva Swan, deberías ser un poco más abierta—

—Soy tan abierta como deseo serlo— le espeté agriamente.

—Probablemente no, pero podemos solucionarlo— si no me movía probablemente saltaría sobre sus brazos en cualquier momento.

Lo mire tan enfadad como pude, haciendo acopio de todo el enfado y la frustración sexual acumulada que cargaba sobre mis hombros.

Comencé a caminar hacía la entrada del restaurante y traspasé el umbral. Era un restaurante de comida italiana, nada tan sofisticado como La Pizza Nostra, pero parecía acogedor y el olor a comida italiana inundaba el ambiente.

Me senté en una mesa en el rincón más apartado del lugar y me saqué la cazadora para solo quedarme con una camiseta negra simple con cuello rebajado y mangas cortas.

Edward se sentó frente a mí, no llevaba chaqueta, así que solo se acomodó en el sillón de cuero de imitación rojo y se estiró a sus anchas mirándome fijamente.

Una mesera rubia se nos acercó rápidamente.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jessica, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles esta noche?— la mesera ni siquiera me dio una mirada, toda su atención se concentró en Edward y en el gesto hipnotizante que hacía al morderse el labio mientras observaba la pequeña carta que tenía entre sus largos dedos.

—Lassagna a la Bollognesa— dijo mirando a la mesera y sonriéndole. —Y una coca—cola— volvió su mirada a mi rostro. —¿Y tú Swan?—

—Lo mismo— le dije a la mesera sin darle ni siquiera una mirada a la carta.

La muchacha se retiró silenciosamente, probablemente porque yo tenía toda la expresión de una novia celosa.

—Me parece bien que estemos pensando lo mismo esta noche— dijo Edward estirando su mano, atravesando la mesa y sonriéndome maliciosamente, mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mía con una suavidad que produjo una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi mente se sintiera alerta y que mi corazón se acelerara. Al menos perdí la conciencia dos segundos, cuando la recupere, las cosas estaban un poco distintas.

—Tu piel es tan suave Swan, que quisiera lamerla— dijo Edward llevando el dorso de mi mano a sus labios y con mucha sutileza saco la puntita de su lengua y la deslizo por mi mano.

En el instante sentí mis mejillas arder hasta la madre y sentía un fluido de placer que llegaba al centro de mi intimidad. ¡Santísima mierda!…me estaba excitando con su lengua.

Salí velozmente de mi estado y retire lo más rápido posible mi mano de su lengua juguetona.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre, no hagas eso?!— dije vociferando.

¡Mierda!… si seguía así tendría una posa bajo mi asiento por mi excitación… ¡joder! …pero si se sentía jodidamente bien su lengua. ¡Mierda, con solo un rose de su mano me excitaba!

—¿Mi lengua te excita, Swan?— pregunto con su voz jodidamente sexy mientras se lamia su labio inferior y fijaba su vista en mí, sus ojos verdes mirándome directamente, como una serpiente frente a su presa.

¡Santísima mierda!…con solo ver esa expresión en su rostro mi vagina se contrajo fuertemente y mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas sin para… ¡joder estaba sintiendo un orgasmo mental!

Me golpe mentalmente por mi aturdimiento y mi Bella interna, a la defensiva, salió a la luz velozmente.

—Ni lo sueñes, Cullen— dije con mi mejor tono enfadado y las mejillas vergonzosamente encendidas.

El aun con su mirada en mí, curvo sus labios dándome una muy sexy sonrisa torcida. ¡Maldito cabrón! … ¡se está burlando de mí! ¡Mierda!… Bella, tus mejillas van a explotar. Tuve que recordarme.

—¿Qué te es tan gracioso Cullen?— pregunté con una de mis cejas alzadas.

—Bueno… digamos que por el rubor en tus mejillas, estoy casi seguro que te ha encantado mi lengua en tu mano y… bueno estoy seguro que te encantaría mi lengua en otra parte de tu cuerpo— dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

¡Por el amor Dios! …este hombre me mataría de un infarto orgásmico.

—Vamos Swan, dime que tus bragas están hasta la madre de mojada por mí— dijo mientras sentía uno de sus pies por debajo de la mesa y lo adentraba por entremedio de mis piernas y masajeaba mi centro… ¡maldición! …se ha quitado unos de sus zapatos para sentir mi centro con su pie.

¡Santísima mierda!… esto no es real, esto no está pasando aquí y ahora… estoy soñando… si eso debe ser… como todos los malditos sueños que he tenido con él ¡Maldito Cullen!… ni en mis sueños deja de burlarse de mi…

—Vaya, Swan… estas tan mojada, que siento que tu excitación traspaso tus vaqueros— dijo mientras seguía con los movimiento en mi centro por encima de mis vaqueros.

¡Demonios!… jamás había tenido un sueño tan real… ¡maldición sentía su pie en mi centro!

Me pare de golpe del lugar gritando horrorizada.

—¡Demonios estoy soñando!—dije en un gritito de horror que hizo que todo el restaurant se quedara en silencio por mi grito y volteara verme.

¡Santísima mierda! …esto es real… no es ningún puto sueño… ¡demonios! …esto no me puede estar pasando a mí… ¡no!

—¿Qué estas qué?— preguntó Edward riendo sin parar —¿Crees que estas soñando Swan, vaya…— rió — veo que has tenido varios sueños conmigo Swan— dijo carcajeándose sin parar.

Lo mire perpleja por tomar esto con toda la naturalidad y humor del mundo… ¡maldito hijo de puta! …se reía de mí.

—¡Maldito estúpido! …deja de reírte de mí— vocifere lo más molesta que pude, sintiendo mi sangre hervir por su actitud.

—Perdona… no puedo evitarlo… eres tan paranoica, Swan— dijo riendo bajito.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre Cullen, estamos en un lugar público? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso debajo de la mesa? ¡Maldito payaso!— dije gritando lo más bajo que me permitió mi enfado.

—Vaya Swan sí que eres una descarada, me dices que es un lugar público y la que primero se ha excitado has sido tú, yo solo he corroborado como me deseas— dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por sus labios.

Lo mire lo más perpleja que pude, ¡¿cómo se atrevía? ¡Maldito entupido! Me quería matar de la vergüenza, si, lo quería hacer ¡maldito cabrón!

—¡No te deseo ni una mierda Cullen… maldito depravado!— dije vociferando exasperada de rabia por su actitud.

—Vaya… vaya cariño… sí que tienes una boquita sucia— rió— solo me pregunto cómo puedo sacarte más palabras sucias de esa boquita tuya…— dijo guiñándome un ojo y dándome una sonrisa torcida.

¡Maldición!… si no salgo de acá inmediatamente terminare asesinándolo con mis propias manos o entregándome en bandeja por sus actitudes malditamente sensuales.

—¡Púdrete, Cullen!— grite tomando mi cartera de mano para salir volando del lugar en ese mismo instante.

—¿Estas huyendo muñeca?— pregunto seductoramente mientras reía ¡maldito! todo esto le causaba gracia.

Mi sangre hirvió en instante de rabia…¡maldito cabrón! ¡¿Que se creía, que yo era un chiste andante y podría joderme cuando se le diera la gana? Ni pensarlo maldito Cullen, esta vez sí que no te lo permitiría que te burlaras de mí.

—Ni lo sueñes Cullen, yo no huyo de nadie menos de ti— le dije encaminándome para salir lo más pronto posible.

—Y si dices no huir Swan… ¿dónde vas, muñeca?— preguntó mientras tomaba mi brazo y hacia que volteara a verlo.

Sentí una gran descarga eléctrica en mi brazo, la que envío un onda de calor a mi centro que de inmediatamente hizo que empapara mis bragas. ¡Madre mía! si no salgo ahora de aquí moriré por combustión espontánea.

—Yo… yo— dije tragando en seco mientras aun sentía esa ola de calor en mi centro… ¡mierda! …piensa bella.

—Sí, tu muñeca ¿Dónde ibas?— pregunto mirándome fijamente mientras aun sostenía mi brazo.

¡Mierda! si no me soltaba ahora ya, moriría de un electro shock al centro de mi intimidad.

—Yo—yo voy al baño— dije pensando lo primero que se me vino a mi mente y sintiendo el sonrojo cubrir mi rostro.

¡Santísima mierda! ¿Que he dicho? ¡Estúpida!

—OK bebé, te esperare con ansias— dijo soltando su agarre y dándome una sonrisa torcida.

Mi mente inmediatamente se puso alerta por sus palabras y saque toda la rabia contenida por provocar esto en mí… ¡maldito hijo de puta! se aprovechaba de mi aturdimiento para hablarme como un jodido payaso de circo.

—¡No soy nada tuyo, Cullen!— dije chillando de enojo mientras comenzaba a caminar al baño de damas.

—Lo que tú digas, bebé— dijo gritándome de vuelta.

Pare en seco en mi lugar y me voltee velozmente a verlo, él seguía en su lugar con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ¡bastardo! levante rápidamente mi mano y le mostré mi dedo corazón por unos segundos y luego seguí mi andar hasta el baño mientras oía desde lejos a Edward reírse a carcajadas… ¡maldito cabrón!

Ya dentro del baño me apresure rápidamente a dar la llave del lavado y mojar mi rostro que estaba al borde de la fiebre más grande que había tenido en mi vida y mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar por la mezcla de frío y calor que sentía ene se momento.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué te ocurre Isabella Swan? ese cabrón solo quiere tomarte el pelo como siempre, no puede estar hablando enserio y tu… ¡maldición! …le seguiste el juego, permitiendo quedarte y sentir todo esto !mierda! estaba excitada hasta la madre con un solo rose de su lengua en mi mano y luego… ¡Oh, por dios, por dios! …dejaste que toqueteará tu parte íntima con su pie por debajo de la mesa. Y… ¡Sagrado ángel de la guarda! …te gusto y… ¡¿qué mierda fue eso cuando sentiste su mano en tu brazo?! ¡Madre mía! Si este hombre con solo eso me hacía casi desmayar de placer… ¡mierda! …como seria si me follara…

Empape compulsivamente mi rostro para poder borrar cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso que se estaban formando en mi mente con esa lengüita en mí… ¡demonios! …no podía permitirme pensar en eso nunca más.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta Cullen!— grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi grito retumbo por todo el baño haciendo un eco en el lugar, mire a todos lados cerciorándome que me encontraba sola en el reducido espacio. Di un suspiro de alivio al ver que así era, me encontraba sola, si no fuera así ¿quizás que cosas pensaría la gente? ¿Que estaba malditamente demente por gritar como una loca en un baño público?… ¡maldito Cullen! …me tenía al borde de la locura y su jodido rostro sexy y sus ojos, boca, manos, cuerpo jodidamente caliente… ¡demonios! …¡es un maldito ángel caliente caído del cielo!

¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no! me golpee mentalmente, este puto Cullen solo quiere pervertir tus pensamientos. Pero no puto sexy Cullen, no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez, no permitiré que perviertas más mis pensamientos con todo esto, no señor, eso lo podía jurar como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

Luego de mi pelea mental en el baño, prepare mi mente para encontrarme nuevamente con él y comportarme como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Camine rápidamente a la salida y en cuanto abrí la puerta de baño sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y tapaba mi boca mientras me arrastraba a lo oscuro del pasillo. Trataba de gritar, pataleaba y daba puñetazos para zafarme de su agarre, pero cuando sentí que ya no tenía más fuerzas, las manos que me sostenían me acorralaron entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—Ayuda— intente gritar pero su mano presiono más mi boca para que no pudiera emitir ningún sonido.

—Shh, shh… Swan, soy yo— dijo Edward destapando mi boca y alejando su mano lentamente de mi rostro.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme pasar semejante susto?

—¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Casi me matas del susto!— le grite tan fuerte que pareció que la voz no provenía de mí.

—Shh… Swan, cuidado con esa boquita— dijo susurrando cerca de mi rostro y su aliento a menta fresca llego de golpe a mi boca, enviando olas de calor a mi intimidad… ¡mierda!

—¡Suéltame, Cullen!— grite exasperada por sentir su rostro cerca del mío mientras aun sostenía mis manos—

—¿Segura que quieres que te suelte Swan?— preguntó, mientras tomaba más fuertes mis brazos y los colocaba por encima de mi cabeza.

—Deja tus jodidos juegos Cullen ¡suéltame!— grité, mientras comenzaba a forcejar para soltarme de su firme agarre.

—Silencio Swan… no te hare nada que tú no quieras… pero, así que… ¿quieres que me joda no es así Swan?—preguntó muy cerca de mi oído con una tono de voz jodidamente excitante.

¡Maldito Cullen!… no te saldrás con la tuya, me grite mentalmente.

—¡Ni una mierda, Cullen!… suel…— logré grite antes de que Edward estampara su boca contra la mía acallando mí, intento de grito, rápidamente.

Cuando sentí los labios de Edward moverse contra los míos comencé lentamente a responder el beso, cerrando mis ojos poco a poco y dejándome llevar por el momento. Edward, con la punta de su lengua pedía acceso para adentrar su lengua en la cavidad de mi boca, mi escasa fuerza de voluntad no dudo ningún segundo en dárselo, y mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban, comenzó un beso cargado de lujuria y pasión, un beso que nos hizo gruñir a ambos de placer. Al cabo de los minutos que duró el beso, Edward abandono mis labios y comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello, mientras yo jadeaba sin parar.

—Me pones jodidamente duro, Swan — habló golpeando mi cuello con su aliento y llevando una de mis manos a su abultado miembro que sobresalía de sus vaqueros.

¡Santísima mierda! …abrí de golpe mis ojos mientras sentía a Edward masajear con mi mano su miembro por encima de sus vaqueros.

—¡Edward! ¿Demonios, crees que haces?— pregunte jadeando sin parar.

—¿Te gusta que me ponga duro por ti, bebé?— pregunto besando mi cuello mientras seguía masajeando su miembro por encima de sus vaqueros con mi mano—es todo tuyo bebé, ¿lo quieres nena en tu rico coño?— dijo con un tono ronco cargado de placer.

¡Santísima mierda!… sus palabras llegaron directamente a mi intimidad y mis bragas se empaparon de excitación.

—¡Mierda Swan respóndeme!— dijo comenzando a mover mi mano más rápidamente por sobre sus vaqueros.

¡Santísimo ángel caído!…que le respondo… si… si… ¡estoy jodidamente hirviendo por él!

—Si…—susurre bajito entre jadeos.

Edward inmediatamente abandono mi cuello y dejo de masajear su miembro con mi mano, tomo velozmente mi rostro con sus manos y estampando sus labios contra los míos, besándome con fiereza y con una connotación de desespero, yo lleve rápidamente mis manos ya libres a su cabello mientras gruñíamos al unísono cuando sentíamos nuestras sexos rozarse por la fricción que provocaba el chocar de nuestros caderas. Al cabo de unos minutos Edward abandono velozmente mis labios y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello mientras con sus manos sacaba mi chaqueta que callo rápidamente al suelo y luego tomo mi camiseta y la saco rápidamente por mis brazos, yo, rendida, los levanté para dejar libre el acceso. Luego Edward desabrocho mi brasier mientras yo desabotone rápidamente su camisa y la deje caer por sus hombros lentamente, hasta que finalmente, en silencio, quedó tirada en el suelo. Después de ya estar desnudos de la cintura para arriba, volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, besándonos lentamente , mientras sentía las manos de Edward desabrochando mis vaqueros y bajarlos hasta llegar que llegaron a mis rodillas, en ese instante mi mente hizo un clic y me pregunte si pensaba follar en ese pasillo del restaurant. Me separe rápidamente de sus labios mientras el llevo sus labios a mi cuello nuevamente.

—Edward… ¿no pensaras que follaremos en el pasillo?— pregunte en un susurro con mis mejillas encendidas.

El río bajito en mi cuello y se alejó rápidamente de mí, tomando las prendas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y luego me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro más hacia la oscuridad. Sentí una puerta abrirse y Edward me jaló un lugar donde solo veía la inmensidad de la negrura. Sentí la puerta cerrarse con pestillo, haciendo que mi corazón aumentara la carrera frenética, y al cabo de unos segundos volví a sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

Me beso con desesperación mientras masajeaba mis pechos con una de sus manos, yo no podía dejar de besarlo, su boca era el elixir prohibido de este planeta, y de todos cuanto existiera, y ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, simplemente no podía dejarlo ir. Con dificultad saque mis zapatos sin desabrocharlos y patalee para sacar finalmente mis vaqueros quedando solamente en braguitas.

Luego de unos minutos besándonos, Edward abandono mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras mis manos trazaban caminos libres desde su torneado estomago hasta su cabello, sus largos y hábiles dedos, haciendo enloquecer mis hormonas, concentrados completamente en la tortuosa tarea de jalar mis pezones con furia, haciéndome estremecer de placer y dolor a la vez. Luego de unos minutos que estuvimos así, sentí su mano acariciando mi abdomen y luego adentrándose a mis bragas y acariciando muy lentamente los pliegues de mi vagina, haciendo que con solo el primer roce de mi interior fluyera toda mi excitación y mi centro comenzara a palpitar dolorosamente de necesidad.

—Estas jodidamente mojada, muñeca hermosa—dijo con su aliento golpeando mi rostro.

Todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, se escabulló rápidamente de mis pulmones y volví a tomar una bocanada de ansiado oxigeno jadiando de éxtasis por los círculos que estaba provocando en mi intimidad. Mientras Edward seguía con los masajes, con su otra mano tomo el borde de mi braguita y lo bajo por un costado, luego por el otro, después las bajo completamente por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis tobillos que tiritaban de anticipación.

Después ya tener mis bragas fuera, Edward abrió lentamente los pliegues de mi vagina e introdujo uno de sus dedos de golpe. La sensación de tener un dedo de él dentro de mi provoco que mis caderas se movieran para que el me proporcionada placer en mi cavidad. Edward lentamente comenzó a bombear dentro de mí, provocando que mis piernas temblar sin parar mientras me aferraba con mis manos a su cuello, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos y dejándome llevar por el placer que me proporcionaba su hábil y largo dedo dentro de mí. Comencé a jadiar, como posesa, sin poder controlarme, mientras sentía el dedo de Edward entrar y salir de mí.

—No sabes bebé como he deseado tener mis dedos dentro de tu rico coño—dijo mientas comenzaba a besar mi cuello y adentrar otro dedo más.

Comencé a gritar de placer por el bombeo frenético que estaba provocando en el orificio de mi vagina.

—Mm—dije entre jadeos.

—¿Te gustan mis dedos muñeca?— preguntó bombeando rápidamente, una y otra vez, sin darme tregua ni descanso.

—OH…sí…sí…sí—dije, gritando de placer.

Junto velozmente nuestros labios, besándonos tiernamente mientras él seguía con el bombeo de mi interior y yo me aferraba fuertemente de sus hombros y acariciaba el cabello de su nuca.

En mi bajo vientre comenzó a formarse un espiral de placer, un placer tortuoso y de tan exuberante, que se sentía culposo, casi como un pecado, pero ya nada podía hacer, Edward me tenía atrapada en esa red de lujuria y seducción que lo rodeaba, haciendo que las paredes de mi vagina empezaran a contraerse lentamente.

No lo soportaba más, no aguantaría ni un segundo más conteniendo el doloroso espiral en mi vientre, me aleje de los labios de Edward y, sin lograr contenerme, grite fuertemente su nombre.

—¡Edward…!— grite mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos.

—OH… bebé vamos córrete, quiero que tu rico coño se contraiga entre mis dedos— dijo bombeando velozmente dentro de mí y haciendo que todo mi ser, mi alma y mi cuerpo explotaran, dejándome por un momento confusa, solo con la vista de muchas chispas de mil colores que me llevaron rápida y vertiginosamente al orgasmo.

—mierdaaaaaa….—grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de dejar caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward con mi respiración errática.

Edward saco lentamente sus dedos de mí y me beso fieramente, arrastrándome por el lugar oscuro sin poder oponer la más mínima resistencia, cada paso era doloroso, haciéndome temblar y contraer, hasta que sentí detrás de mí una fría pared.

Luego de los eternos minutos en que nos besamos, sentí a Edward romper el beso y alejarse de mí mientras yo trataba de controlar mi respiración. Seguí apoyada contra la fría pared cuando oí a Edward sacarse sus zapatos y vaqueros rápidamente, después oí el sonido de un envoltorio metálico que era rasgado y luego, por unos segundos, todo se quedó en silencio… un silencio que solo duro hasta que sentí el caliente cuerpo de Edward cerca de mí, besando mi cuello, mientras yo sentía su enorme erección que ya tenía puesta el condón.

—Mi hermosa muñeca — hablo mientras masajeaba mis pechos y tiraba mis pezones— te voy a follar muy, muy duro ese rico coño que tienes , eres tan jodidamente caliente bebé— dijo antes de besar mis labios apasionadamente mientras sentía sus manos en mis muslos, comenzando a elevarme lentamente de suelo, para dejarme sobre sus caderas. Sentí que con su mano libre tomaba su miembro y lo posicionaba en la entrada de mi centro, contuve la respiración, pero no sirvió de nada, la lenta penetración mando todo lo que me quedaba de cordura al basurero más lejano de la cuidad. Gruñimos al unísono, nuestros sonidos entremezclados, haciendo la más lasciva sinfonía escuchada por nadie nunca, solo rota por el gritito que se escapó de mis labios cuando Edward salió de mí y entro de golpe nuevamente, sin previo aviso

—OH… Dios— dije en un gritito cuando sentí como comenzaba a entra y a salir de mi.

—Muñequita no soy Dios, soy Superman, Superman Dios del sexo— dijo comenzando a envestirme con un vaivén rítmico.

—sí…sí…siiiiiiiiiiii— grité en cada penetración que me proporcionaba.

Edward tomo mis caderas y las levantó, haciendo que el choqué de nuestros sexos fuera brutal, sus embestidas frenéticas y el peso con el que dejaba caer mi cuerpo sobre su miembro me tenían al borde de la locura, de la ninfomanía, de ser una maldita adoradora se su polla.

—Estas…— embestida —jodidamente…— gruñido —estrecha muñeca— dijo antes de comenzar a besar y mordisquear mi cuello y con sus manos masajear y tironear mis pezones.

Me aferre fuertemente a la pared sobre la que me encontraba apoyada mientras cerraba mis ojos disfrutando de la penetración que me proporcionaba Edward.

—mierdaaaaaaaaaa— gruñó Edward mientras comenzaba a embestir lo más rápido que podía haciendo que sintiera mi cuerpo desintegrase, volverse mantequilla derretida, derretida he hirviendo.

—¡Aaaa…..!—grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras con cada estocada la pared golpeaba mi espalda y el pene de Edward entraba ferozmente dentro de mí.

—Bebé quiero que te apoyes contra la pared y me des tu rico coño —dijo saliendo rápidamente de mí y bajando mis piernas de él. No opondría resistencia, no cuando lo seguía necesitando y deseando con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, tanto que dolía.

Ya con mis pies en el suelo Edward delicadamente me voltio hacia la pared e hizo que me agachara un poco mientras yo me sostenía del frío muro con mis manos y dejaba mi trasero completamente expuesto y a merced de Edward.

—Abre un poco las piernas, muñeca—habló mientras yo obedecía velozmente.

Edward paso sus manos por mi trasero lentamente y me proporciono una sonora palmada en una de mis nalgas haciendo que dolor se fuera rápidamente a mis vagina y llegando allí se convirtió en el más sublime placer, empapándola rápidamente de mi excitación.

—Mmm… que trasero más hermoso y respingado— hablo antes de sentir su aliento contra una de mis nalgas y luego proporcionarle unos estruendosos besos a cada una de ellas.

—Ahora mi muñequita te follare tu estrecho coño— dijo antes de abrir mis nalgas y sentir su gran erección en la entrada de mi vagina.

—¡Oh… santísima mierda!— grité cuando me penetro de golpe haciendo que botara todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Comenzó a envestirme inhumanamente rápido y fuerte, haciendo resonar el ruido que proporcionaba cada choque de las caderas de Edward al llegar a mis nalgas.

—¡Joder, Bella! — gruñó cuando comenzó una penetración más veloz aún.

—¡Aa..aa..aa…aaaaaaaa!—grité aforrándome con todas mis fuerzas a la pared.

—¡Siiiiii…..!— gritó mientras tomaba mis nalgas y las unía mientras disminuí la velocidad, haciéndome sufrir. Estaba dispuesta a rogar si era necesario.

—¡Oh… Dios, Edward! — jadeaba mientras sentía sus lentas embestidas.

—¿Te gusta como mi falo coge tu rico coñito?— preguntó soltando el agarre de mi espalda y comenzando a penetrarme nuevamente más rápido.

—si… si… si… ¡más fuerte!— grité.

Edward comenzó a penetrarme a toda velocidad, formando nuevamente la colosal espirarla en mi vientre, solo haciéndome consciente de eso, y casi sin tener fuerzas para sostenerme un segundo más en pie, perdiendo todas mis fuerzas con cada una de sus descomunales embestidas.

—Corretee conmigo, bebé— embestida —¡Aaaaa…. correteeee…!— gritó embistiendo fuertemente mi vagina, haciendo que con cada estocada mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse lacerantemente, mis puños se cerraran fuertemente y mi mente comenzara a flotar sin retorno.

—Aaa… Bella… ¡Santísima mierdaaaaaaaa…!—seguía gritando Edward, con una voz de trueno, cargada de lujuria y necesidad.

—¡Oh… mi Dios!— grité lo más fuerte que pude dejando mi boca seca.

En mi vientre reventó explosivamente el espiral que se había formado en mi bajo vientre, haciéndome nuevamente llegar a mi orgasmo. Mi vista se nublo y solo vi las hipnotizaste lucecitas de colores, como grandes fuegos artificiales de año nuevo.

Edward después de llegar a su orgasmo se desplomo en mi espalda regulando su respiración errática mientras me acariciaba suavemente con sus cálidas manos, yo me mantenía en mi nube de pos—orgasmo, mientras ocupaba la parte consiente de cerebro, esa mínima parte que había sobrevivido, pendiente de ralentizar mi respiración. Luego de que nos mantuviéramos en silencio por unos minutos. Hable con mi voz entre cortada aun por la agitación producida.

—Eso fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida— grite con todas mis fuerzas aun con mis ojos cerrados. La felicidad de ese momento, nadie podría arrebatármela nunca.

—Bella… Bella… ¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos dejando atrás mi gran orgasmo y lo que me encontré fue una cosa muy distinta a lo que había vivido a pocos segundos atrás.

Edward estaba sentado frente a mí, en la misma mesa donde había comenzado todo. Miré a mí alrededor y nadie nos prestaba la menor atención, mire mi cuerpo, que debería estar desnudo, y para mi sorpresa me encontré completamente vestida.

Miré a Edward fijamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta, pero él me miraba como si precisamente eso fuese lo que esperaba de mí.

—¿Estás bien?— insistió tomando mi mano y enviando la corriente eléctrica, esta vez, acompañada por dolor, directamente a mi centro.

—¿Qué sucedió?— le pregunté en un susurro bajo y temeroso.

—emm, no lo sé— titubeó. –Simplemente te toqué la mano y pareció que te desmayaste, pero solo duro unos segundos y cuando reaccionaste solo te oí decir "orgasmo"— la primera parte la dijo con preocupación, la última fue solo burla.

Mis mejillas se encendieron lo indecible y tuve que bajar la vista al decir la mentira.

—A veces me desmayo y digo cosas, hace mucho no me sucedía…

—Mira Swan, si quieres que te folle no es necesario inventarse una enfermedad— ¡Ah! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡¿Cómo hacia solo un momento me estaba viendo follar con él como un par de malditos animales y ahora podía odiarlo tanto?!

—¡No me estoy inventando nada, idiota! Además, ¿por qué crees que toda la cuidad quiere estar entre tus pantalones?

—Por esto— dijo tomando mi mano y en movimiento que no pude impedir, puso mi mano sobre su duro miembro duro como concreto.

Un jadeo me dejo sin aire y retiré la mano adolorida mientras mi vagina se contraía por los recuerdos y la necesidad.

—Bonito, pero no lo suficiente— mi comentario despectivo era tan doloroso como la ausencia de Edward dentro de mí.

Él se acomodó en la silla, apoyándose con los codos sobre la mesa y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Se lamió lentamente los labios antes de susurrar con ese ronroneó gatuno que solo él era capaz de producir. –te voy a lamer entera Swan, cada parte de tu cuerpo será mío, toda tu estarás marcada por mí, desde tu frente, tus pechos, tus caderas, tus pies y tu coñito, ese coñito que en este mismo momento está gritando por tener mi polla dentro, puedo olerlo Swan— dijo acercándose a mí en otro de sus movimientos imperceptibles y presionando mi centro por sobre mis vaqueros.

El poderoso agarre de su mano me hizo saltar de mi asiento y olvidarme de todo y de todos. Lo tomé por las muñecas y lo hice ponerse de pie, jalándolo fuertemente mientras yo avanzaba a paso vivo hacía el baño. Cerré la puerta con seguro tras de mí.

—Aquí y ahora— le ordene subiéndome a la encimera del lavamanos y quitándome los pantalones junto con las bragas de un tirón.

—Como ordenes— dijo Edward abriendo la bragueta de su pantalón y dejando salir orgullosa su potente erección. Se acercó a mí y me embistió más fuerte de lo que lo había imaginado.

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
